


Oh Me

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Nirvana Reference, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Religion Kink, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, sacrilege kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: A D/S relationship is so much more than just two horny people with questionable kinks having sex. Demyx is starting to realize that. [Set in SoaPM AU]





	Oh Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eleven: Dom/Sub

Demyx tilts his head as he looks down at the black fabric in his hands, grimacing. When he’d told Axel that he didn’t ever want to be tied up, he truly thought that was the only thing he had to worry about. Not having control of his limbs made him panic, and he knew himself well enough to know that any from of bondage would cause a panic attack. He thought that as long as he had control of his arms and legs, he’d be fine.

That was before Axel introduced him to sensory deprivation. After an in depth explanation of what that was, Demyx realized that he had barely even scratched the surface of what bdsm really is, and that it can be really fucking scary.

“You remember the safe word?” Axel asks.

He looks up at him, trying to mask any feelings of fear as he nods. “Yeah.”

Axel leans down so that his face is just inches away from his. “I want you to remember that you still have the ultimate say so. You’re the one who decides when it’s too much.  _ You _ get to decide how far I go. All right?”

Hearing him say that actually does a lot to help Demyx calm down. So far, Axel has done nothing but care for him and make him feel comfortable in every way possible. Everything now boils down to how much he trusts Axel to not hurt him.

Demyx takes a slow, deep breath.  _ But you’re not that kind of person, are you? _

“All right.”

Axel stands up straight, and his entire demeanor changes. He squares his shoulders as he looks down at him with a piercing stare. Demyx may never get used to how quickly Axel can go from playfully annoying and laid back to eerily calm and  _ dominant _ . “Put your blindfold on.”

Demyx obeys without saying a word, making sure to tie it tight.

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

He attempts to open his eyes beneath the blindfold, but he truly can’t see anything. Not even a small glimmer of light. The fabric is too thick and too tight around his eyes. His heart skips a beat. “I don’t know.”

He feels something pass in front of his face a couple of times and flinches backward. “What was that?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

And there goes the anxiety. Wonderful.

“Lie back and raise your arms over your head.”

Just like he’d done before, Demyx lays himself flat and reaches up to wrap his hands around the bedposts. Seeing as how they won’t ever do bondage, it’s a wonderful compromise for the both of them.

He can hear Axel moving around the room. He tries to concentrate to see if he can hear what he’s doing since he can’t see, but he can’t make out any of the noises other than the sound of the dresser drawer opening and closing.

Soon, he feels Axel climb onto the bed with him. “Keep your arms exactly where they are. No matter what you hear or what you feel, keep them above your head. Understand?”

He nods gently and gulps at the sound of a loud scraping sound. He trusts Axel. He  _ trusts  _ him.

The feeling of something hard and cold touches the middle of his chest. He chokes and flinches away, but the object pushes into his skin the more he tries to squirm away from it. “Stay still,” Axel orders as the object slowly slides down to his navel and stops. Demyx’s breathing becomes rapid as the object starts to burn his skin. It almost feels like ice burn.

“Can you guess what that is?”

Demyx tightens his grip on the bedposts as he tries to think. It feels like it’s getting colder by the second. “An ice cube.”

“Good.” He feels Axel’s press a brief kiss to his hip. He can’t help but wonder what expression he has right now. Does he have that infuriating smirk that he wears when he knows Demyx is almost at his limit? Is it the soft smile that he wears when he’s proud of him for leaving his comfort zone and trying something new? Maybe it’s that hungry stare that always seems to give Demyx goosebumps. Or maybe it’s an entirely new expression that he has yet to see. Axel’s already proven that there’s much more to him than his sacrilege kink. Maybe he has a different expression for various different forms of play.

His thoughts instantly scramble as another ice cube settles in the middle of his chest. He doesn’t get any time to recover before another one is pressed against his left nipple, and another one against the right. While this is happening, he notices the one touching his navel is already starting to melt.

“Ice is good, yes?” Axel purrs as he kisses his hip again. He doesn’t have to look at his face to know that he’s  _ messing  _ with him. This is going to drive him crazy.

“Ice is  _ cold, _ ” he growls through his clenched teeth.

He hears Axel laugh as another ice cube touches the top of his stomach. Unlike the others, this one begins to move in a figure eight pattern across one of his tattoos, and Demyx shivers. Even in the dry heat of the summer, his entire body feels several degrees cooler. When the ice finally stops moving, he sighs in relief. It doesn’t make him any less cold but at least it’s not spreading more water around.

Cold fingers gently curl around his dick, and he bites his lip in fear of what he  _ knows _ is about to happen. “Jesus Christ…” he groans as he listens to rustling. He’s getting more  _ fucking  _ ice, he knew it. It feels like it takes an eternity, but the ice finally touches his pelvis. His body convulses as he cries out in surprise.

“If even a single ice cube falls from its place, I’ll have to wipe you down and start all over. Is that what you want?”

He shakes his head. “No.”

“Then stay still.”

Demyx tries his best to stay still as the ice slides down to the base of his dick and slowly circles around it. He’s never felt more cold, pissed off, and weak in all his life. It can’t get any worse than this.

“You’re being such a good boy. I’m so proud of you,” Axel tells him as he drags the ice cube from base to tip. Demyx pulls at the bedposts until he can hear the wood creak and feel it pop in his hands. The wood irritates his palms, but he doesn’t care. He hopes he pulls too hard and it snaps right off.

The ice cube slides around the skin once it reaches the tip, and Demyx is surprised to find that he’s getting hard. It feels fucking unbearable. How the hell is he getting aroused?

“ _ Yellow _ ,” he calls out. It’s the first time he’s ever had to use one of the safe words. Axel quickly pulls the ice away, and replaces it with his thumb. Despite feeling like he’s dancing with hypothermia, he relaxes. 

“Thanks for letting me know. If anything else goes too far, tell me.”

_ You’re the one who decides when it’s too much. _

He keeps that thought in mind as he takes a few deep breaths. Axel won’t put him through more than he can handle as long as he speaks up for himself.

“I will.”

Axel’s thumb stops it’s motions as his hand slides down to the base and back up again. Demyx sighs softly as he strokes him slowly, carefully. He can feel himself harden in his hand, and it’s something he never would have paid much attention to without the blindfold. Just like Axel had described, he’s become a lot more sensitive to every little sensation.

The water from the ice cubes is dripping down his sides, chilling him on the outside. The heat from Axel’s hand is spreading throughout his body, warming him from the inside. He’s starting to sweat and shiver and it feels like he’s losing his mind.

He feels the bed dip in around his legs as Axel starts to move. He wants to ask him what he’s doing but he’s sure he won’t tell him. His answer comes in the form of demonstration: when a warm, wet heat slowly slides down his shaft. Demyx swears softly as his grip on the posts starts to slip. What  _ wouldn’t _ he give to look down and see those pretty emerald eyes looking up at him; what was  _ really  _ stopping him from reaching down and running his fingers through that thick red hair?

Axel pulls away, making sure to drag his bottom lip across the head as he does. “You’re handling this a lot better than I thought. I’m so proud of you.”

That’s what’s stopping him: his desire to be good to and for him.

His blood feels like fire in his veins, making the remaining pieces of ice on his chest, stomach, and navel feel even colder. So when Axel’s mouth returns, he starts to whine in frustration. It’s not like Axel hasn’t done it before, but the way his tongue moves expertly around the underside of his cock feels like a brand new sensation.

“Axel…” he calls, resisting the urge to roll his hips upwards. He doesn’t want the ice to fall but  _ god  _ does he want to feel more of his mouth.

He pulls away a second time. “Are you close?”

Demyx nods because he doesn’t trust his voice to stay as steady as he needs it to be.

Axel takes his hand away. One by one, the ice cubes are removed from his body. He sighs in relief. Thank fucking god  _ that’s  _ over.

“Bring your knees to your chest.”

Demyx listens without protest. He hears more shuffling and waits patiently for Axel to do what he needs to. Another eternity passes, and he feels a lube covered finger carefully work it’s way inside of him. He hisses sharply at the familiar sting. It’s not nearly as bad as the ice was but it was enough to catch his attention.

He starts to get used to the feeling of something being inside of him again. When a second finger is added, he doesn’t even flinch. A third is added, and he pushes out a slow exhale as they slowly slide in and out of him. Compared to the ice this feels  _ really  _ good.

“You’re about to feel something really cold in a second. Don’t panic, and don’t move.”

Fantastic…

Demyx attempts to steel his nerves as he listens to Axel move something with his free hand. The fingers slowly remove themselves, and something cold and wet presses against his ass. He’s not...going to put ice in his ass right?

_ Right? _

The object pushes forward, and Demyx screams as his body jerks forward. It’s definitely not an ice cube. It’s big and it’s freezing fucking cold. His back instinctively arches as he tries to flinch away from the object, but there’s no getting away from it. What on  _ earth  _ is inside of him right now?

As if he’d read his mind, Axel says, “Remember when you asked me why anyone would need a dildo made out of glass? This is why. You freeze it before you use it.”

Shuddering almost violently and whimpering uncontrollably, Demyx presses his head down hard against the mattress. His arms are weak and trembling, but he does his best to keep them on the bedposts. “I’m gonna fucking  _ die _ ,” his whispers in a broken voice.

“Easy. You’ll be fine,” Axel tells him. And he  _ almost  _ believes him until it starts to move inside of him. Every inward stroke draws a loud moan out of him. He’s quite literally freezing his ass off but it doesn’t...feel that bad. It’s wildly different, but not entirely unpleasant.

His teeth start to chatter when the glass toy inside of him starts to move faster. His heart is pounding, his breaths are coming faster, and he realizes he’s enjoying himself more than he thought he would be. Demyx laughs weakly.

“That’s a good little church boy. I’m so proud of you,” Axel says softly.

Demyx shudders again, but it has nothing to do with the cold. That warm feeling he gets whenever Axel calls him good returns tenfold. If he could just fucking  _ touch _ him, it would be even better.

“Am I  _ yours? _ ” he asks shakily. He already knows that he is; he just needs to hear him say it.

“You are.” Axel gently moves his legs apart and leans down to kiss his collarbone. “You’ll always be my good church boy. I love how you listen and obey just like you’re supposed to.”

Only for him. When Axel speaks to him, he feels compelled to listen. When Axel gives him an order, he  _ wants  _ to do it because it pleases him. Even if Axel didn’t give him a single thing in return, he would still give him everything.

Religion sucks. His family sucks. Rules  _ suck. _ But if Axel ever asks him to, he won’t hesitate to kneel oh so prettily for him and submit. He’s willing to do whatever it takes: even if that means screaming, writhing, or hurting for him.

Axel kisses his way up to his neck and finds his way to his ear. “I will take you higher than you’ve ever been in your entire life,” he whispers huskily, grazing his teeth against his earlobe. The toy inside him starts to move faster, and he can feel his orgasm building. He’s so fucking close to the end. “I will give you everything if you tell me you want it.”

“I want it,” Demyx blurts, voice cracking on the last syllable. He inhales deeply before attempting to speak again. “Everything— _ all  _ of it. I want it, Axel, I do.”

Axel sighs shakily, and the feeling of his breath on his neck brings him even closer. “You can move your hands.”

His first instinct is to grab the sides of Axel’s face and pull him closer. Their mouths meet, lips moving quickly and hungrily against one another’s. He’s been dying to kiss him all day and it is well worth the wait. Demyx doesn’t need to see what’s happening to him; he wants to feel it. He wants it to sink into his skin and stay just below the surface for a little while longer.

His eyes roll back in his head as he cums. His arm clings to Axel, keeping him as close as he can as he trembles beneath him. His lungs are on fire and his legs feel like he’d just come back from running a marathon, but he’s okay. More than okay, actually. He feels safe and secure.

The glass toy leaves him, and he heaves a breath of relief as Axel gathers him in his arms and holds him. This high won’t last forever, unfortunately, and he needs Axel to be there for him when he starts to crash.

“Thank you,” Demyx mumbles softly into his shoulder.

Axel snorts. “Did you just thank me for an orgasm?”

He shuts his eyes and nods gently. “Mm-hm.”

“You’re...so fucking cute,” he tells him as he kisses the side of his head.

Demyx fully relaxes in his arms. Nothing can hurt him while he’s here, and that’s one of the many reasons why he keeps coming back. Axel was right: he is getting attached to him. That doesn’t have to be a bad thing. As long as he doesn’t hurt him.

_ No,  _ he decides.  _ You’re not that kind of guy. _


End file.
